


for a moment

by aeriamamaduck



Series: out of the sea [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Human!Yuuri, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magic, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Merman!Victor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Behavior, Sequel, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Listening to Victor talk about the world beneath the waves was one thing. Something that was unattainable because of the simple fact that Yuuri was human. After everything Georgi had done to Victor, the merman would never have suggested Yuuri go through the same ordeal to do the reverse and give Yuuri fins. Except now Yuuri had gills, and they hadn't come with a price. They were simply his, a gift that he would be forever grateful for because it allowed him and Victor to completely become a part of each other's worlds.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: out of the sea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> the one where yuuri fucks mer!victor on ariel's grotto rock

He wasn't drowning this time. He wasn't struggling for his life swimming in an unknown direction, frantic and terrified as his chest burned from lack of air. 

His awareness wasn't going to fade into nothingness and the icy waters weren't going to shock his entire body, making him heavy as a rock as he sank into the deep, the ache in his chest mattering little the darker it got. No, Yuuri was wide awake and very aware of his surroundings, able to appreciate them in a way he couldn't were he drowning.

Listening to Victor talk about the world beneath the waves was one thing. Something that was unattainable because of the simple fact that Yuuri was human. After everything Georgi had done to Victor, the merman would never have suggested Yuuri go through the same ordeal to do the reverse and give Yuuri fins. Except now Yuuri had gills, and they hadn't come with a price. They were simply his, a gift that he would be forever grateful for because it allowed him and Victor to completely become a part of each other's worlds.

He'd been so afraid of the depths after his near drowning, only ever feeling safe with Victor beside him. In some ways it was still true, but Yuuri could start to feel a new appreciation for being under the sea and actually see an entirely new world that was just...there for the seeing, the experiencing. And he didn't even have to hold his breath. 

He was safe. He was always safe with Victor.

Especially now that Victor was practically swimming in circles around him, his tail flashing with every stroke as his eyes raked the waters surrounding them, even the depths that Yuuri's eyes weren't accustomed to yet.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked, bemused and a little fascinated with the sound of his voice in the water. It didn't sound at all garbled, nor did he have trouble hearing it, but it was different. Almost like speaking from under a blanket.

The out-of-place vigilance in Victor's gaze softened a bit as he lifted his eyes to Yuuri's, reaching out to hold Yuuri's hand and squeezing it gently as he allowed his fins to trail over Yuuri's front. "Some of my kind have noticed you," he said softly, pride flashing through his eyes with a possessive glint following right after. 

Surprised, Yuuri glanced at their surroundings, picturing dozens of eyes somewhere among the coral reefs they swam by. "What?" he asked in hushed tones, suddenly self-conscious and edging closer to Victor. Other than Otabek, Yuuri had never met another one of Victor's kind. Just how did one properly meet a merperson down here? Especially as a human? And why hadn't anyone approached them out of politeness, at the very least? Yuuri knew merpeople were strange, but now he realized just how unique Victor was even among his own kind.

After all, merpeople didn't approach humans lightly. 

"Well humans don't usually have gills or last long this deep," Victor replied with a grin, lifting a hand to teasingly brush his fingertips across the week-old slits, making Yuuri give an involuntary shiver as Victor gazed right into his eyes. "They find you fascinating," the merman added quietly.

"And that's why you're circling me?" Yuuri asked wryly, allowing Victor to lead him.

"I'm letting them know that you're taken," Victor said, ducking his head as he led Yuuri through a tunnel that led into a grotto. It was large and spacious, and there was a small, round opening above that allowed them to look up towards the surface. "It's the custom down here," Victor added as he settled atop a wide slab and patted the spot beside him.

"O-oh..." Yuuri allowed himself to drift towards the spot Victor had indicated. Light from above was filtering in through the miles of water, allowing Yuuri to see through the filter of blue, green, and gray. The light played across Victor's body like a mosaic, and his silver hair billowed like it had a life of its own behind him. It was one thing to see him on the surface, but down here, without the worry of running out of air, Yuuri looked at Victor, really looked at him, and saw the new layer of vibrancy in his tail, the rainbows shimmering across each scale and how every fin rippled with the current. He was extraordinary, and Yuuri felt lucky to be near him. "Uh...they don't think I'm strange?"

Victor shrugged and said bluntly, "It's likely they do, but you're also incredibly attractive. You may not have a colorful tail, but trust me: my kind would find you beautiful from the waist up."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment," Yuuri said dryly, one corner of his mouth lifting as Victor's eyes absorbed his attention, the adoration within them so warm and staggering. He was luminescent and so happy, his smile bright as the sun even at this depth. He was...beautiful and strong and soft and all the magic in the world wrapped into one magnificent being who could be so funny and dramatic. 

"Well you know how much I love your legs," Victor murmured as he leaned in, slowly dragging his hand up the inside of Yuuri's thigh, the gentle weight of it pressing down so very close and very high that Yuuri shivered again, his eyes glued to Victor's as the merman added in a low voice that drew Yuuri in, "Your beautiful legs, and that perfect ass."

"Victor!" 

"And they're all mine, so every other creature down here needs to stay away while I have my way with you," Victor concluded, eyes flashing once more as though his eyes were fully capable of lightning strike. Hell, they must have been with how Yuuri felt as though his heart had stopped, everything that he was fully engrossed in the merman who'd saved his life. The merman he'd saved. Warm and aching desire filled those remarkable eyes, the expression on Victor's face so unspeakably tender. It made Yuuri's heart flutter and his brain feel fuzzy, watching and feeling him like this, and Victor didn't even have to Sing.

But he did touch him, gently cupping the hardening outline of him through his pants, making Yuuri shiver _violently_ as Victor leaned in to press his mouth against his jaw, kissing him there and dragging his lips across the suddenly sensitive skin until reaching his ear. "I need you, Yuuri," the merman whispered, turning Yuuri's face towards his and kissing him.

Everything got so quiet and Yuuri almost wanted to weep. Victor was touching him as much as he could, his fingers trailing over Yuuri's cheeks, his neck, his _gills_ , making his cock throb painfully as it rapidly hardened. The strong limb that was Victor's tail, long and silver and beautiful, curled around Yuuri's legs securely.

They almost lost this. Yuuri had come so close to losing Victor and wishing he could join him. But Victor was here and he was whole and healthy, and Yuuri could touch him, allowing his hands to roam and caress the merman's magnificent torso, feeling muscles twitch in the wake of his touch. "So do I," he murmured into Victor's mouth. Kissing him, loving him felt like the most simple magic that could be so perfectly devastating, more devastating than anything Victor could do. 

Yuuri's hand made it to the back of Victor's head, cradling it as the merman lay on his back and tugged Yuuri along. He let his lips trail along Victor's neck, the merman jerking against him almost violently with a soft, filthy noise tumbling out of his mouth that vibrated through Yuuri's body like he'd strummed the strings of an instrument. Tension squeezed and rippled through his muscles with an undercurrent of heat even in these waters.

"This...It's not like doing it on a beach," Yuuri murmured as Victor mouthed at his gills, his legs tensing on either side of Victor's tail. The long, strong appendage felt wonderful between his legs, solid and moving with every rock of Yuuri's hips. He knew by now to reach down to the front of that tail, a few inches below the melding of flesh and scales. Pressing on the sensitive gland there would coax the thin fringe aside so the slick slit of Victor's sex opened slowly, allowing him to draw out the slim organ that fit solidly in Yuuri's palm.

The first time they'd done it this way was on the surface, with Yuuri feeling distracted by his own fumbling until he learned how to pleasure the merman in this form. When he watched the expression of bliss on Victor's face after touching him with care and focus, Yuuri wanted so much more, in whatever shape Victor wanted. He wanted to make the merman tremble helplessly and show him just how well he'd learned under his tutelage.

"Yuuri, please...Please, _inside,"_ Victor begged, gasping as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's torso tightly, fingers grasping at his shoulders as Yuuri continued fingering him, deeper as the minutes passed and slowly adding fingers.

When he finally got his cock out of his trousers Victor impatiently tugged him back on top of him, mouth finding Yuuri's gills again as he urged him on, moaning raggedly when Yuuri sank into him and started fucking him with single-minded desperation, the slender organ stiff and slick against Yuuri's belly as it lay between them. He could hear Victor's fins repeatedly hitting the rock with every thrust of his hips, and could feel the heat of Victor's magic in the water. Taste it even. It was more intoxicating than any spirits Yuuri had ever indulged in.

Victor came with a scream, squeezing around Yuuri's length and making him groan as he seized the merman's body. He didn't doubt that they'd been heard by any of Victor's kind that may have been nearby, but while Victor was embracing him, Yuuri just couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
